


Where Have All the Flowers Gone?

by gwinny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Retelling of Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwinny/pseuds/gwinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of the Hades and Persephone tale with our favorite paring of Sherlock and Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story has elements of Non/Con in terms of kidnapping but there is no rape. This story is dark due to the original myth.

Sherlock Holmes, god of the Underworld, had learned at an early age that his fate was to be lonely for all eternity. He was the fate of every human and feared by all, even by some of the gods. He was ruthless, domineering and many would say without conscience.

His brother Mycroft Holmes, reigned on Mount Olympus with all of the other gods, while Sherlock was alone in the Underworld. Although, he’d never admit it, in the deepest, most private of his dark heart, he did have one wish that he could not seem to extinguish.

He looked into his cavern of water which allowed him to see the earth, experiencing a pang in his heart at the sight of Molly Hooper. With all the goddesses and women he’d ever seen she was the one who’d seized his attention. Molly’s appeal went beyond her physical beauty, even though she had that in abundance. It was her goodness, her honest and clean soul that was so opposite to him that attracted him.

He’d never forgotten the first moment he’d seen her, gathering flowers across a plain. The sun shining on her chestnut hair and her glowing skin. The kindness and happiness shining out of her topaz eyes and he longed to touch her beautiful skin. He wanted her so bad, but knew there was no way she’d willingly come to the Underworld and that he’d have to find a way to make her want him.

He also knew that her mother, Demeter, goddess of agriculture would never consent to the match. There was only one way she could be his, he’d have to kidnap her, and turn her into the goddess of the Underworld.

Mycroft warned him that Demeter would never consent to the match, for she wouldn’t want her daughter taken to a sunless world, Mycroft did consent to it, thinking it would be good for his brother to have someone with Molly’s kindness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another beautiful day in her mother’s fields of eternal spring, Molly sighed contentedly as she picked orchids and violets in the sunshine. Her white dress floated around her body as the wind teased her long hair. As she stood, she heard a thundering and glanced towards it to see a dark four horsed chariot rush towards her. She was snatched up by a long arm and her flowers were strewn across the ground as the ground opened up. She called out for her mother and friends as the chariot led by the black horses drove down into the depths of the earth. It happened so fast that no one had heard poor Molly.

When she regained consciousness, the ground felt cold to her body, and she stood up in the shadowy half-darkness. She saw that the ground she thought she’d been lying on was in fact a bed covered with black silk. Though she couldn’t see anyone, she felt that she was being watched.

“Where, where am I?” She heard her own voice but it was shaky and thin.

Nobody answered, but she knew someone was over in the corner. She was debating walking over there and Molly’s curiosity won over her fear, and she walked towards a figure. A slender figure moved away from the wall, he was dressed in black, with a flowing coat over his clothes. He had dark curly hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and plush cupid bow lips. She was surprised to see icy clear blue-green eyes staring down at her from his height.

As he moved to hold her, she jerked away, and a flicker of unease slid down her spine. She knew this man. She knew the stories, this was the god of the Underworld, and he was Hades!

“What have you done?” she cried out as his hands did come to hold her in his arms.

“I’ve brought you to your new home.”

“Am I dead?”

His eyebrows pulled together, and he seemed confused. “No little goddess, you’re not dead, I’ve brought you here to be my wife.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“No! I’ll never be yours.” Molly cried out as he backed her against the wall and lowered his hands to her waist. 

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t seem to tear her gaze from his. It seemed as if the fates had forced their paths to cross. It was strange, but she couldn’t seem to dismiss the idea. Unnerved, she remained a captive of his strange ever changing eyes. 

“Ah, Molly. It will be easier if you don’t fight, but more interesting if you do. It has been decided that you will be mine and Queen of the Underworld.” 

“You can’t keep me here, my mother will search for me, my friends will try and find me---“ 

“They won’t find you, no one on earth saw me and no one will think to look for you here.” 

His hand, slid up her spine…his scent of smoke and something sharper intoxicated her…and before she could make another sound, his mouth took hers, possessing her lips in warm, ravishing kiss. She was too stunned to move, her hands rigid at her side, her body anchored by him. 

She’d been kissed before, by young boys who had walked with her in her gardens. But none of those quick kisses had been like this…a slow kiss by someone who was completely forbidden to her. She’d never been able to resist something forbidden to her, so she lifted blindly into the kiss. He responded by demanding more and separated her lips with his tongue which set her senses on fire. 

When his mouth released hers suddenly, it left her dazed. Keeping his hands on her, he bent his head to her ear. “See, it’s not so bad here.” 

Realizing what had just happened, Molly wondered if he’d cast some type of enchantment on her. He was the King of the Dead, the dreaded keeper of the Underworld, and she’d just kissed him! What was worse was that she’d allowed him to kiss and the thought made her cringe. Her mother would faint dead away. It didn’t matter how he’d been able to make her defenses come down. The fact was he’d been able to make her give into him. She was now in the Underworld and she’d have to find a way to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Demeter grew worried about Molly as the day shifted into night. Molly usually returned to the house in the afternoon with her flowers to make into bouquets or to be used for healing. She walked out into the plain at twilight and saw Menthe, Molly’s best friend, who she rushed to.

“Menthe, have you seen Molly? She was meant to be home hours ago.” Demeter asked the slender nymph dressed in green.

“No, Demeter, I haven’t seen Molly, she usually goes to that section of the field to gather her orchids.” Menthe pointed to a line of trees where the orchids grew.

As Demeter walked across the field she saw a patch of dead grass and Molly’s flowers had been strewn all across the green grass around it. “Menthe! I found Molly’s flowers and her basket, it looks like someone has kidnapped her!”

Distraught at the loss of her daughter, Demeter was determined to search to the ends of the earth for her Molly and cursed whoever had taken her beloved daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

She wouldn’t be able to survive here, she was a goddess of spring she needed light and sunshine. Obviously Helios didn’t reach his brightness down into these depths she was trapped in. As soon as Hades had let go of her, she’d collapsed to the floor and he’d raked his hands through his curls and left the room.

 

She had begun to cry for herself and for her mother who must have learned by now that Molly was gone and nowhere to be found. She picked herself up off the floor, it was going to do no good to just sit in tears. She wondered around the room, seeing the goblets, and plates set upon a table that was obviously set for her. There were poppies and geraniums in a bowl in the middle of the table. But she recoiled as she realized the flowers were black and dead with none of their delicious fragrance remaining.

 

Wandering out of the room, Molly crossed a stone bridge from the room to outside the building where she could see the River Styx with Charon crossing the souls over into the underworld. She looked around and realized this was where all the souls went to when they died. Suddenly, it amazed her that she’d survived the journey down to the Underworld and had obviously crossed the River Styx without being harmed. Being a goddess must have helped her survive.

 

As she was lost in her reverie, she heard footsteps behind her and mentally readied herself to meet Hades once more.

 

She turned to look at him and he stared at her with an arrested expression, those supernatural eyes studying every inch.

 

“I see you’ve stopped your sobbing.” He commented.

 

“Well, it wasn’t doing anything good, I can’t escape by crying, can I Hades?”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“What?” she asked confused.

 

“The gods call me Sherlock, it’s my family name, instead of the name the humans use. Just as the humans call you Persephone, we call you Molly.”

 

“Why did you bring me here? What do you intend to do with me?” she questioned.

 

“You are going to be my wife for all of eternity,” he responded.

 

“I cannot be your wife. You must look for someone else. For I’m the goddess of spring and I cannot remain here, in this darkness.”

 

“You can, Molly, and you shall be my wife.” There was determination and a ruthlessness in his eyes that made her even more desperate to escape. “My brother, the King of the Gods, has approved of our union, and you cannot escape here. There is no one to help you here.”

 

“Don’t you think my mother will come after me? Someone on earth had to have seen what happened and when they do, my mother is going to strike you down---“

 

She broke off as he hauled her against him, fury in his eyes. She forgot to breathe, as she realized that he was one of the most powerful gods, and his eyes burned.

 

“I have ruled the Underworld for centuries, I am the ruler of the dead, and the god of death. My name is avoided being spoken, for fear of summoning me, and you think, little goddess that someone is going to challenge me. No, they will not find you---and you will, after a time, come to the realization that you will be my wife.”

 

She swayed on her feet, and the only thing that stopped her from falling was the grip he had on her arms. She saw the surprise on his face, and gritted her teeth, all of her arguments and lack of food had made her weak. Her knees buckled and suddenly Sherlock swept her up in his arms.

 

She hated her weakness but all of the darkness had drained her spirit and she felt herself clinging to his broad jacket. “You need food and drink,” he muttered as he carried her back to the room she’d started from.

 

As he carried her across the room he sat her down at a table filled with food and drink which looked so tempting. As she was reaching for the food she saw a smug look on Sherlock’s face and quickly remembered the tale that you should never eat or drink anything in the underworld or you would be trapped there forever. She withdrew her hand as if something had burnt her fingers and Sherlock’s face went from being smug to calculating.

 

“I’m not going to eat, I know the stories, once you eat anything in the underworld, you are trapped there forever, and I have no intention of staying here.”

 

“Fine, starve!” he shouted. “I’ve got a lot of new souls to see.”

 

Molly looked at the food on the table longingly but reminded herself to stay strong against the pull of Sherlock and food. If she gave in to either she would forever remain in the underworld.

 


End file.
